GONE
by kissdagirlorloseit
Summary: A letter is a summon, one I cannot refuse. Even if it takes me away from all that I love and care about...


**Disclaimer:** All characters in this belong first to their respective fandoms and then also to their respective role players. I only place claim upon the personality of Namine Joy LeBeau, the characters- Angel and Darla, and the storyline.

**Pairing(s):**Will update in next chapter... If there is a next chapter ^^'

**Warnings:**Based sorta, kinda loosely on an amazing RP (role play) called Otherborn. Also, rated _**T**_ mostly for the language usage in this.

**Summary:** A letter is a summon, one I cannot refuse. Even if it takes me away from all that I love and care about...

_**GONE**_

_**Chapter One – Day One**_

It wasn't like I couldn't get used to being away from my friends. Its not like I was completely dependent on Shiki and Neku. It wasn't like I was worried about the blue haired chick, Aqua. It wasn't that I was concerned what Darla and Angel will do to each other while their gone. I don't care about whether or not Riku and Darla will reach any new stages in their relationships while I was absent.

It was none of these things that bugged me.

What bugged me was the demon slayer I've forced to dress up for. Looking perfect wasn't easy, but during an arranged date by one's rich parents, its a must. Diamonds, real flippin' ones, hang from my ears, neck, and right wrist. My eyes had been dolled up with some light make up that accents my eyes, a sapphire dress clings to me while ruffling in some places. Heels that have been killing my feet all day since I haven't had a chance to brake them in, have been kicked off under the table clothe while he had gone off to check up on what was taking our food so long.

But now we're sitting in silence, heads bowed as we eat. My manners only lacking a little since moving away and coming back. His, as expected, are perfect. He doesn't point out my flaws, first mistake in me liking him even a little, maybe, as friend. If I was to truly trust someone I need them to set me straight, especially the man whom my parents wanted to inherit the "family business". But at the rate this date is going he's gonna have his work cut out for him, seeing how he has to reach up to par with...

_Him_.

Yes, I'll admit it. I'm in love with a sixteen year old, so sue me (I'd win though). And yes, he happens to be the Head Watcher of the Network which makes him even more so off limits. If my parents even found out about him... They would flip, be happy I finally found a use for myself, but they wouldn't be all to pleased with me none the less.

Dangerous.

That's the word my parents would use.

Disgraceful.

My father would comment about my choice in men. A lady doesn't marry down in class, at least not that far down in class. And a lady never admits she's older than the man courting her. I can hear my mother's voice turn that darker tone when I've done something... Stupid. My thoughts must be effecting my expression, for as I glance up and smile, I can see the grimace reflect in his crystal, wine glass he lifts up.

Is it wrong that the first thing I thought when I saw him was it was a pity he was a brunette? Is it wrong that I can't seem to find one redeeming quality in him. Well, except his smile, he has a nice smile. One that he doesn't show all that often. Sad, he could have had real love if that had happened, maybe someone whom wasn't already in love with someone. Or maybe he'd convert even me.

Why am I even thinking this? Oh, right, I was trying to compare him to _him_. A stupid thing to do. My Boss gets my heart pounding and this guy... Just adds to the dull scenery that is known as some fancy restaurant. But even so he does have a slightly off black colored suit with a dark green tie. Its not my favorite shade of green, not even close. But it is comforting to see the basic family of my favorite shade sitting there a crossed from me.

So comforting that it took a couple tries to realize he was talking to me, "-Namine?" Our eyes meet, mine a light blue and his are a cold color, one that matches his occupation perfectly, his are full of concern though. "Are you alright? You haven't said a word since we met earlier this evening."

He speaks the truth, I'm not trying to be resentful, I just can't think of anything nice to say. And I'm quite sure this man isn't up for a vocal quarrel. So all I can do is smile -again and extremely forced- and say in a rather controlled voice, "I've been... With out all of this for a while." Once again the truth. I had moved in with _him_ about a month previous to my parent's summoning letter. And you don't ignore such a letter or you will be brought before them against their will. Though they have patience, they aren't particularly forgiving. They often display this through the tasks they ask of me, tonight included. My parents do not expect me to disappoint them.

If only they knew.

My thoughts are broken again by the question of, "Something is going on right? You're seeing someone else?" This snaps my attention up to him, his expression serious and still laced with concern. "You are... Its in your eyes... Why didn't you just say so earlier." His tone is becoming harsh and I shrink back a moment, falling into that submissive role I know so well without flaw.

"I... We aren't... I'm sorry," I say, no stammer out as he sighs heavily. A waiter's attention is caught and out night is put on an abrupt hold. "I... I can't help it." I can't help, but think of _him_when I should be only concerned with this charming man a crossed from me. His voice weaving a spell of words as he pays for our dinner.

Soon we find ourselves on the street and he turns to me, "I'm guessing that it was someone you met during your travels then?" Mutely I nod and he runs a hand through his hair, messing it up and making him look more human. "Well, damn, and here I thought I was the only one."

My look must have been one of confusion for he threw himself into the explanation. Which for his sake I do not wish to repeat in my head. But I do know is that he has a fiancee and the only reason he's here is to repay a dept to my parents. He had hoped to convince me that I wasn't meant to be with him and whole bunch of other things. But none he has an idea.

"Hey... You like someone else, I like someone else," His voice raises a little as he get excited and I cock my head to the side again as I wait, some of my hair falling into one of my more blind spots, but I knew it was blond locks preventing the light from hitting my eyes directly. And then his hands, larger and rougher than _his_ are, grip my shoulders. "We'll just have to play along until we can come up with a way to get out of this."

And this is meant to be our brilliant plan.

Of course I'm going with it. The sooner this is over, the sooner I get to go home, the sooner I would be back in his arms. The sooner I could get back to...

_Neku._

**A/N:**Alright, so as I mentioned before this is based loosely off of an RP I'm apart of. This isn't meant to happen for a while, if ever... But if it does happen this would be the first day/evening of my character's life after returning to her parent's side. And I have more where this came from. But that will be written after I write a one shot based off of a dream I had this morning... So, until then...

_**Kissdagrilorloseit Out!**_


End file.
